


robotic hands have stronger grips

by no_input_detected



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_input_detected/pseuds/no_input_detected
Summary: henry stickmin revenged ending but henry does not die :]
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 281





	robotic hands have stronger grips

**Author's Note:**

> its 1 am and i havent written creatively since roleplaying warrior cats at age 12 but i still decided to write a short little fanfic instead of sleeping.
> 
> This is more of a preview type thing then a whole chapter. If you like this lmk and i will (hopefully) continue it with a few longer chapters. idk exactly where im going so im open to suggestions

this end is entirely from memory so if it doesn't make sense then yeah <3

At least Henry got what he wanted. 

He kept that mantra in his head as he laid on the ground, staring up at the sky. Were many more stars than usual, or was he seeing double? Henry didn't know, and he was too drained to think about it too hard. The last bits of adrenaline leaving his system made him feel empty.

He wished he could move. Maybe, just maybe, he could find help. Maybe he would be okay. But that wasn't the case, was it? He was left to die alone, because even if someone found him, they would know the things he'd done. They'd know he was part of the Toppat clan, so they wouldn't save him. They would know that he deserves to die here, they would be fueled by that little flame of angry revenge that lies dormant in everyone. Henry would be fuel for the fire, close to death, as passerby watch him die and take pride in it. The Toppats are the bad guys after all, how bad could it be to take a little carnal delight in their suffering?

But Henry couldn't judge them. He was in this mess in the first place for that, right? For letting the flame of rage engulf him and turn his vision red? Or was it the vermin scum who let Henry fall to his death for his own gains that was to blame?

Henry came to the conclusion that it was his fault for being so trusting in the first place. Who else could be so stupid to trust like that? So weak and helpless? Before he knew it, his cheeks were wet and he heard the metallic ring of a teardrop hitting his metal torso.

"Hey, uhh, looks like I found someone?" 

Henry heard a voice from somewhere to the left of him. Another thing to torture him with false hope before he's gone.

"No. I mean, alive. At least I think so? Yeah, of course there would be bodies, I wouldn't say that if- you're cutting off, sir." The man sighed with annoyance, and Henry felt the stranger's gaze shift to face him. 

"Are you? Alive I mean?"

Henry's shriveled up last bit of hope took over him and he managed a nod. The stranger looked vaguely surprised that he could get a response.

"Sir, they are alive." He paused for a second, Henry assumed he was waiting for a response. "Well, they do look pretty beat up. Doesn't really look like they can move." The man sent a sympathetic glance Henry's way. "I know, priorities- but- I think I can help him. Can I?"

The silence felt like an eternity for Henry. His life hung in the balance and part of him wanted to rip the hope out of his heart so he never had to feel it again.

"Fine, I'll leave them."

For what is probably the millionth time, he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. Trust. Trust. He wanted to erase that word from the dictionary, stomp all over it, never feel it again. He wanted to never feel anything ever again. He guessed he wouldn't, now that the stranger was gone.

But the stranger wasn't gone. The stranger stared down at Henry, seemingly waiting for his eye contact. And once Henry was looking at him in the eyes, once the eye contact was sturdy, the man winked at him.

What could that mean? Henry looked to the ground, noticing the wetness from his earlier tears was now dry. Did it mean that he really wanted to help Henry? Could it mean that?

Henry took a deep breath.

Was the man coming back? 

And with that thought, the floodgates opened again. Tears of joy, of confusion, of anger. The anger that he would let himself fall for this again tried to swim to the surface, but his other emotions drowned him. With that, Henry decided he would try his best to stay alive for a little while.

The decision, to Henry's relief, turned out ti be worth it. When the sky was starting to turn gold with the setting of the sun, he felt the air around his face shift as something was placed near it. Henry opened his eyes, and as it turned out it was a hand.

"My name's Charles. Sorry I took so long to get back to you, work things, you know?"

Henry took his hand. The warm flesh felt strange against the blue embedded in his cold metal palm.

"Let's get you fixed up, yeah?"

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i should sleep now


End file.
